More Beautiful You
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Xion always saw herself as ugly, and strived to be like the girls she saw on the magazine. Roxas knew she was beautiful, but didn't know how to tell her. RokuShi One-shot


**More Beautiful You**

Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I were sitting together at lunch. Hayner and Pence were having an argument over … cheetos? Olette was looking through one of her magazines, and Xion and I were eating our lunch. We were best friends and freshmen in Twilight Town High. I grinned at her as she chomped on a potato chip, eyes staring off into the distance. I wondered what she was thinking about behind those beautiful blue orbs. I was about to ask, when she suddenly turned to me.

"What?" she asked. I quickly looked away, my face heating up at the fact she had caught me staring.

"Nothin'... just thinkin."

"Bout what?"

"You first."

"Huh?" She cocked her head, her black bangs falling to the side.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh. ...Nothin'. My mind was wandering between different stuff."

"Okay. Me too." I picked up my sammich and took a bite as Olette suddenly looked up.

"Hey, Xion! Take a look at this model!" She showed her a page of the magazine. A scantily-clad woman stood in a suggestive pose. She had long brown hair and and brown eyes, but I didn't recognize her. I snorted at the picture and looked away. Xion, though, seemed a bit interested.

"What about it?"

"Isn't she _gorgeous_? I want to look like her one day!"

Xion took the magazine and flipped through it. She stopped at a page and showed Olette. "I want to look like her." I took a look and saw another lady with long black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a bikini. Xion wanted to look like her? I raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"Oh, Xion! She does look amazing! I can see why you want to look like her!" Olette gushed. She took the magazine back and started flipping through it again. "I wonder if Beiber..."

I tuned her out, not giving a flip about Beiber, and looked at Xion, who was busying herself with some grapes. I took one and gulped it up, grinning at her annoyed face. "So... you want to look like that girl? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because she's beautiful, Roxas! Duh! If I could look like that..."

"But you're fine the way you are!"

"Roxas, c'mon. Look at me. My hair's hideous, my body doesn't have a curve, and I'm fat! I'm gross, and you know it."

"B-But, Xion, that's not true-"

"Just forget it, Roxas." She pushed away the rest of her lunch and got up. "See ya."

Xion... What was she talking about? She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met! (And believe me, I have met some pretty hot girls). Her eyes, her hair, her figure... perfect. I loved her, but there was no way I could tell her. But there had to be some way to get her to see how amazing she was!

_There could never be a more beautiful you..._

_Defy the lies, disguises, and hoops they make you jump through..._

_You were made to fill a purpose, that only you could do,_

_So there could never be a more beautiful you._

_**~*7 years later*~**_

I could see Riku and Xion over by the Clock Tower, making out. I felt my anger flare up, but pushed it down. This was what she wanted, right? She didn't love me, an employee of Oathkeeper and Oblivion Cafe. Sure, she worked there too, but... Riku was in charge of the Keyblade Chronicles, the hottest newspaper in Twilight Town! Of course she would like him.

She had changed in seven years. She was taller, her body got that 'curve' she had talked about, and she let her hair grow a little longer. She was still beautiful to me, though. Always would be, even though I knew what she had done with Riku... They weren't even married! But she told me it was to get ahead, be better than the other girls.

"Besides," she had said when I had confronted her. "He loves me, so it's gotta be okay."

Oh, Xion... Couldn't you see the lie he set you up with? Couldn't you see how much it killed me to see you and him together? Couldn't you see how much I've loved you since middle school? I should have told her when I had the chance, before Riku had moved here. Now it was too late.

I knew Riku only wanted her for her body. I also knew he and Namine' were together as well. Earlier, during our senior year, when he had moved here, he and Kairi had dated. He had broken her heart after abusing her and having you-know-what with her. He just took girls' purity then dumped them on the street.

Riku stepped back from Xion, grinned, and said something. I couldn't hear from this far away, but I knew he was dumping her like every other girl. Xion started crying and reached for him, but he backed away and laughed.

"You really thought I loved you?" his voice rang out. "No one could love a slut like you." With that, he left. Xion collapsed on the ground and was crying her heart out. I ran to her as soon as Riku disappeared. She wouldn't be alone like those other girls.

"Xion!" I cried, gathering her in my arms. She buried her head in my chest and sobbed. I held her, knowing it was tough for her. My fingers traced circles in her back; I knew this calmed her due to previous events. After a bit, she relaxed to just the occasional sniffle, her head still on my chest. I rocked her slowly. "Shh... It's okay, Xi. I'm here."

"H-He left me, Roxas! He told me I was beautiful, then he dumped me!"

"I know, I know... He's just a lousy jackass, and he doesn't know what he just lost."

"R-Roxas... I knew I couldn't be pretty. That's why he doesn't really love me. It's why nobody loves me."

"That's not true, Xi!"

It was silent for a bit, before she whispered, "He's right, you know."

"About what?" I seriously doubted Riku could be right about anything.

"A-About me being a slut."

"Xion." I forced her to look at me. "You are **not** a slut. You are the most beautiful girl I know."

She sniffed. "That's a lie... I'm not beautiful, or pretty... nobody likes me, Roxas. That's proof."

"Okay, one, nobody should like you just because you look good. And two, somebody does like you."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Me. I love you, Xion."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"_I_ love you, Xion. I have since middle school. I know I should have told you, but I was nervous, and-"

I was cut off when her lips met mine. I melted into her lips and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her hands go to my neck, into my hair. This was perfect. She was perfect. After a minute or two, I pulled back. Her eyes sparkled as she grinned at me.

"I love you too, Roxas. I didn't think you would love me back, me being me and all, so I kept quiet."

I narrowed my eyes at her calling herself that, but a smile soon replaced it. I leaned my forehead against hers and kissed her nose gently. "First rule: You're beautiful. Don't call yourself anything else."

She sighed, but the grin stayed. "Alright."

"Good." I pressed my lips to hers and held it there for a few seconds. "There's your reward."

She giggled. "I like that reward." She kissed me back, then laid her head on my chest. "Thank you, Roxas."

"For what?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"For making me feel special."

_There could never be a more beautiful you..._

_Defy the lies, disguises, and hoops they make you jump through..._

_You were made to fill a purpose, that only you could do,_

_So there could never be a more beautiful you._

_**~*One year later*~**_

Xion pressed closer to me in our bed. We had gotten married a few months ago. June 20th, to be exact. Even though problems kept popping up, we stood firm. I helped her, even when she felt guilty about what happened between her and Riku. I didn't care about that. She could have murdered and I would still have loved her. I wouldn't ever let her go.

"He's moving," she whispered, putting a hand to her stomach.

I touched the spot and felt a kick. "And what makes you think it's a boy?" I asked, grinning.

"Because he's strong. He has to be a boy."

"Oh, no!" I argued. "Only a girl could kick like that! She got it after her mother."

"I can't help the fact I took karate lessons. You shouldn't sneak up on people."

I rubbed my chest sadly. "It still hurts..." I pouted. "Kiss it and make it better!"

She giggled and kissed my nose. "Silly."

"You hit my chest, Xi, not my nose. _You're_ the one who's silly."

"...I am sorry about that."

"S'okay. It was an accident. I really am fine. Want me to prove it?" Not waiting for an answer, I kissed her, tightening my grip on her waist. When I pulled back, she had a content smile on her face.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Xion."

_There could never be a more beautiful you..._

_Defy the lies, disguises, and hoops they make you jump through..._

_You were made to fill a purpose, that only you could do,_

_So there could never be a more beautiful you._

_**There could never be a more beautiful you.**_


End file.
